Lost In A Book
by cathy-chanlovesYOU
Summary: Sachiko Akita woke up in another dimension - The Naruto Dimension. Although it's her dream come true, She has to get back to our world within 4 days or face the consequences. So, she asks help from the Naruto gang. While facing trials, will she get out?
1. Normal Day

Chapter 1:

Normal Day

Sachiko's POV

"Sasuke, you fool!" I thought to myself while reading my Naruto manga.

Hi! I'm Sachiko Akita. I'm 16 years old and I love Naruto (the anime/manga). But we should stop talking about me and go back to what was happening at the moment.

As I was about to get to the climax of the manga, my mom comes into my room to tell me it's time for dinner. I sighed, closed the book and followed her downstairs.

For dinner, we had sushi and pizza, the 2 other things I like (besides Naruto).

Once dinner was finished, I went straight up to my room to continue reading.

When I finished, I checked the time. It was 11:30 pm. So, I changed into my PJs and just fell asleep.

**Kimiko: Sorry if it's kinda short. I just wanted to skip to the end of the day so as not to bore you guys. But, Anyways, R&R!**

**THX!**


	2. How Did I Get Here?

**Kimiko: Hey! I'm back with the 2nd chapter of "Lost in a Book" !**

**So, anyway I'm just gonna reply to a review.**

**oliverwoodissohot: Here's what you've been waiting for )**

**Okay, that's it… Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN SACHIKO.**

Chapter 2:

How Did I Get Here?

Sachiko's POV

The next day, I woke up and found myself in a totally different room from my own.

I wasn't in my own bed but, I was still wearing the PJs from yesterday.

I looked around the room. It had scrolls of some sort all over the place.

When I opened the closet, it was half full with shurikens, senbons and even kunais! The other half, though, had 1 outfit and neatly stacked scrolls- the same kind of scrolls on the floor.

I was so confused. It seems that I was in the Naruto dimension.

I looked out of the huge window near my bed. What I saw really surprised me.

I saw SHINOBI walking the streets but, not just any shinobi, KONOHA shinobi.

This was really freaking me out when I heard a knock. "Come In" I said. And in this room walked in Sakura Haruno. I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. I was really in the Naruto dimension.

"Hey, Sis, Lady Tsunade is looking for you." She said. Wait a minute, Haruno Sakura does NOT have a sibling. So, I said, "Sakura, I am NOT your sister. You don't even have a sister!" She sighed and said "I know, you just appeared here last night."

**Kimiko: Cliffy )))) hope you enjoyed it! R&R Please!**


	3. Explanations

Chapter 3

Explanations

Sachiko's POV

"You just appeared here last night."

Those same words repeated in my head over and over again. I sat down in my "not-so" bed and sighed. Sakura sat down beside me and said, "You know, maybe Lady Tsunade can explain."

I sighed but, stood up. "Well, I can't help it. I've got to go see her then." I said. I was heading for the door, when a voice stopped me.

"May I go with you?" Sakura asked me. I nodded and we both went out of the house into my favorite ninja world.

"I wasn't able to get your name, but it seems you know mine." Sakura asked while walking.

" Oh yeah, silly me. My name is Sachiko Akita and I'm turning 16 this year." I told her plainly, but inside I was telling her all about my love for the anime she's in.

"Oh really, I just turned 16 this year." She told me.

'KYAAAAAA!' I thought to myself. 'She's about the same age as me!'

After that, it was complete SILENCE..

I stared at her while we were walking.' A lot of people seem to greet her everyday.' I thought to myself. 'This must be her daily lifestyle! KYAAA!'

After more walking…

"We're here!" Sakura said.

I looked at the building. It was huge. Not like the one in my manga.

"Woah." I stared in awe at it. Sakura looked at me then asked me to follow her inside to meet Lady Tsunade. We went up a long flight of stairs that ended with a door. Sakura knocked three times before a loud " Come in." was heard. We went in and greeted Lady Tsunade ( with me screaming in my head) and I introduced myself.

"Sit down, young lady." She said. "You too, Sakura."

"Lady Tsunade, this may sound crazy, but I'm from another world."

Those same words hung around the room for a few moments before Lady Tsunade nodded in understanding of the situation.

Sakura, who didn't understand anything, looked at Lady Tsunade for an explanation and so Lady Tsunade began an extremely long lecture. I didn't actually listen to the first part of Lady Tsunade's lecture but then, something caught my attention. Lady Tsunade was talking about my grandma!

"Chiyo Akita, Sachiko's grandmother, was the first in a few hundred years to be able to return back to her own world. By the way Sachiko, how has your grandmother been?" Lady Tsunade said.

"After disappearing for a few hours, Grandma comes back and starts telling me all about this place she found herself in. Mom and Dad decided to bring her to a nursing home where she still lives in until now. I didn't know why Mom and Dad decided on that though, because that was a long time ago. But now I know." I told her.

"Well, that's very interesting... Now, we must discuss-"

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

That was what I heard before Lady Tsunade was interrupted by the loud knocks.

"Come in." Lady Tsunade's voice boomed all over the room as she said those words.

Shizune, one of my neutral favorites, came in.

"Lady Tsunade, an emergency meeting with the elders has been called and you must attend." She said.

Lady Tsunade nodded to her assistant and gave me a dusty looking scroll.

"Sachiko, here are the instructions for you to be able to get out of this world and go back to your real home." She said to me.

"But Lady Tsunade, what about the time in my world?" I asked her.

"Don't worry, every day you spend here is just an hour in your world." She assured me then, she turned to Shizune and they both left the office.

"Come on Sachiko, if we're gonna get you back to your own world, we need some help. I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Sakura said.

I nodded and we walked out of the hokage's office to the streets of Konoha.

This was getting better already.

Cathy-chan: I decided to put part 1 and part 2 together cause I wanted at least one of my chapters to be longer than the rest... so.. Yeah.. That's all for now... Bye!


End file.
